His Past Her Future
by Ebony Gashes
Summary: Rating may change. Phantom of Opera Phic. Modern Times. A band breaks into the Opera Populaire and Erik gives them no peace untill he hears their lead singer.
1. Such a Disfunctional Family

"His Past Her Future" 

Ebony Gashes

A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. This story was originally a story I and my close friend Jesse was kidding around with. He enjoys making fun of my obsessions. Heh, the full summary wouldn't fit in the box so anyway here's the summery. A struggling French Metal band thinks they score the ultimate gig, the old Opera Populaire. And when something tragic sends the lead singer into a fight for her sanity and her life Erik comes to her only to be forced into more pain.

* * *

_"For years I have waited… and Waited in this dark desolate of a place! I am bound to this burnt and broken haven, dead to the world and not yet dead. Occasionally a single gentle ray of sunlight will shine through a hole somewhere up above, and ever time I die inside more and more. Why can I not die? My past haunts me so, have I not suffered enough? I dream of the day when this once beautiful Opera House will no longer be my home, but my grave."_

* * *

"Raven look at this place!" The nineteen year old sleeping form of a girl was jolted awake.

Her soft honey eyes shot open as she raised herself up from her car seat nearly knocking her waker in the nose.

"Rae? Are you okay girl?" The boy that was close to be sitting over the girl asked. He was young twenty at the most. He had long dirty blonde hair that brushed Raven's face as she let her eyes adjust.

"Aubrey? I… heard a scream." The auburn haired girl gave a worried look as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"A scream, really now girl." Aubrey turned her head to the window of the bus. "Stop hearing screams and look!"

"Would the two of you keep it down?" Another honey blonde boy no older than Aubrey stuck his head into the back of the bus and said in a hiss of a voice.

There were five of them in all. They were the one and only 'Ministry of the Ashes'. Friends since middle school and band mated since high school.

It was still quite dark outside, the car clock read '3:00 A.M.' but it seemed later. The five of them had packed all of their past and homes into one Volkswagen Bus and left their lives as they knew it. Not many of them had much of a home back in Normandy.

"Jason… Where are we?" Raven gave Aubrey a glare as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Paris… Guys, have we figured out where we're going to stay? What about your mother Rae?" Jason didn't dare look away from the road ahead of him. His dark hair and eyes made it hard for her to make out his face in the pitch black.

"I have lost all contact with her…. She disowned me, last time I heard from her she was in the hospital. All she needs is a visit from me all grown up and you guys." She tried to force herself to laugh even though she did feel very guilty about her mother.

"We could crash in the van." The boy who had hissed before, now obviously not happy about being woke up.

"Dorian you have got to be kidding!" The finally boy piped in. The rest thought he was asleep, he had not stirred since the clock hit '10:00'.

"Oh, look guys, the dead speaks." Dorian gave the littlest boy a bitter sweet smirk. "Do you have any better ideas Owen?"

"If we get to the Opera House in time… We can pull the van around back and crash in the house it's self." Everyone but Raven gave him a bad look.

"It was just an idea." Owen said slipping his head under the blanket again.

Raven was near tears again, the very thought of her mother had brought back floods of memories that she had thought that she had locked up inside. Her mother was a woman that had been drove insane by some unseen voice and face. She had no clue about what the boys were fighting over now; her eyes were tearing up again.

"You really should go visit her Rae." Aubrey put a firm hand on her shoulder. Raven gave a slight nod as if saying 'I know.'

"Hey guys! I think this is it!" Dorian pointed out the morbid shadow that was cut by the head lights.

And so it was the ruins of the Opera House… The windows were boarded up tight and so was the door. They group could not tell much about the grand structure that would become their gateway into fame and their tormentor in one.

* * *

_"It has been years since I have walked up on the lighted level… I have noticed that my tomb has become very vacant over the years, the tourists have gotten the hint about the locked and boarded up doors. I want to die alone, like I was meant to do, alone and unloved!"_

_"And what is there now! I have to shield my eyes from the light flooding in from my boarded up windows. Could it be? More people here to torment me? We'll see about this! This is still my Opera House and intruders will be persecuted!"_


	2. Why I hate hospitals

"His Past Her Future"

Ebony Gashes

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I got a way better turn out than I thought I would, so I will continue the story. IChooseTheScorpion had a good question… My story is based off of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom. I have yet to get my hands on the book and I would kill to do so. Also some of the story is based off of what I have learned about Erik over the years I have played his part in the school's musicals. I know what you're thinking. "Oh no! A girl playing Erik on stage! Evil!" Anyway… here's more story for you. Sorry in advanced about not putting Erik in this chapter.

The next morning the old Volkswagen Van pulled up into the visitor parking lot of the near by hospital. The gang had slept crunched in that van till Raven was jolted awake by another scream.

It had been fifteen years since she had seen her mother little long heard from her. As she sat in the waiting room; head on Aubrey's shoulder, her mind was running a mile a minuet. 'Will she remember me? Will she try and hurt me?' this and other questions kept her mind busy even after a nurse had called out to her.

"Miss Talbot? Miss Talbot?" An older nurse stared straight at her burning holes into her soul.

Aubrey nudged her after the third time the nurse had called out. She was looking quite ticked.

"It's Maddox…" Raven whispered as she stood with a heavy heart. She was leaving her real family to visit this woman who was no more than a horror story about to end.

"What ever Miss Tal… I mean Maddox." The nurse rolled her piercing green eyes and opened the door for the now shivering girl. Finally Raven stepped through the heavy oak doors into what looked like a hallway of offices and conference rooms.

"Look… How is she?" Raven's voice was no more than a whisper as they walked further and further down the white walled and white tiled hallway.

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks. "You're some daughter… Not even knowing how your own mother is."

Those words sent Raven's heart to sink further inside of her. "I know… Please just tell me."

A soft smirk fell over the nurse's face, a morbid smirk as if she knew something that she held over the younger girl's head. "Your mother has been under critical condition for almost a year now… "

"She's going to die!" Before she could continue Raven grabbed the wall to steady herself. Her head was spinning out of control. Waves of guilt flooded over her, she hadn't even known that her mother was in such a bad state and that nurse was smirking about it! She raised her hand like she was about to strike down the older woman. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I…"

Before she could finish her words a lonely soft whisper of a voice called out from behind a cracked door. "R… Raven? Is that you?"

Raven dropped her arm and nearly kicked the door down. "Yes mother, it's me."

Her mother looked no older than her. Her brown hair lay about her face like a halo. Raven quickly locked the door before the nurse could follow. She wanted to be alone with the woman who had been in her darkest depths of mind.

"Raven… Listen to me, there isn't much time." Raven turned her head to face her mother who had reached out with her hand.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" The younger girl took a step closer, afraid of what that woman wanted.

"Come to me child!" The tone of the woman's voice became demanding. She sat up straight almost effortless. To Raven the woman who lay before her shouldn't be in a hospital bed of any kind. A padded room maybe but not a death bed. The woman's eyes were a dark almost black color that could see right through anyone's soul.

"You're scaring me…" Raven's voice was a soft whisper that barely convinced her that she was brave. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the nurse banging on the door yelling for her to open the door up.

The woman on the bed gave a sickening smile as she slipped her legs off of the side of the bed. Raven took a small step back but it was not enough the woman on the bed, her mother reached out and grabbed the side of her daughter's face.

Images danced in front of Raven's eyes causing her to fall back and black out. She saw her father and her mother, actually happy. She heard a low voice that she could not place. She could see what she thought was the Opera House at one time, brand new and glowing angelically.

She did not hear nor see the nurse slamming the door open and bending down over her.

The girl had gone very pale and her eyes were wide with terror. The visions still refused to stop. She could see and hear everything her mother had seen and heard during her dementia.

Finally the nurse had gotten a doctor and the two of them had Raven in their arms. It was then Raven snapped out of it. Most of the color returned to her face except a long scar that was in the place her mother had touched her.

"Girl? Miss Maddox are you okay? What happened?" The nurse helped her back to her shaky feet.

"My mother seemed possessed! She grabbed me and all of these things flooded my mind! Memories of someone else… Or something." Raven's eyes traveled from the nurse's puzzled look to the doctor's face which was just as puzzled.

"Girl, your mother has been dead a week now. Your story is impossible! What really happened?" The doctor put a firm hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding! She was just here!" Raven broke away from the doctor's firm grasp just to see that the room and bed lay empty. Her mother was not there at all. "W… What happened? I swear I saw her."

"You look exhausted. Sleep lately?" The nurse and doctor exchanged glances, hers of amusement, and his of concern.

"I… I just want to go home." She knew that she could not convince them of what she had witnessed little long convince herself of it.

"If you're up to it… Make sure you get sleep. I think lack of sleep is catching up to you girl." And with that she was still in the dark more than ever.

As she walked out of the building, once again her eyes started to tear but this time she did not fight them off. For once in years she cried on the steps of the hospital.

The drive back to the Opera House seemed like it took decades. Everyone was silent and if someone would say something Dorian would hiss at them till they'd drop it.

During the whole trip back the awful memories that had been lodged into the girl's mind replayed themselves causing the once strong to become a mess of tears.


	3. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry you guys who actually are reading my story. It will not be updated for a bit I'm afraid, until all of this drama settles down a few notches.

I have what you'd call a 'dysfunctional family' and they're being dysfunctional right now. I will rarely see a computer while this is happening because, I'll be with my mum at work in the mental ward (she's a nurse) so I won't have to be with all the fussing families. I'd just like to thank everyone who wrote me a review! And I hope to have a review up in a few days.

Ebony Gashes


End file.
